Till Death Do We Live
by GrademonX
Summary: Takato has nightmares about his past, and some people die. Not good at summaries. Rukato in later chapters. R&R but PLEASE NO FLAMES! The chapters are named after James Bond movies, which I do not own, neither do I own digimon or anything to do with it.
1. You Only Live Twice

Chapter 1: You Only Live Twice

GrademonX: Yay! Yet another attempt at a Rukato!

Terriermon: Maybe it won't be as bad as the last one.

Rika: Won't be that hard.

GrademonX: _ Hey! It's not all Rukato this time! I'm putting action it!

Terriermon: What the hell is wrong with you?

GrademonX: Despite the fact that I don't own digimon?

Rika: You murder small children and eat their baby brothers with salad dressing.

GrademonX: I'm trying to cut down on weight…

Terriermon: Remind me to lock you up in a place where no one will ever find you.

GrademonX: Sounds good, roll the fic.

Takato and Renamon wandered down the runaway train, back to back, weaving their way between the seats.

The chocolate-eyed tamer crouched down and checked for any sign of a way to stop the crazed Locomon, he found nothing, but jumped as he heard a loud "crack."

Renamon's motionless body slumped to the ground beside him, a trickle of blood dripping down the yellow patch of fur on the back of her head.

The boy leaped up, but before he could even blink, there was a hand on his throat and he was pressed up against a wall, staring into the face of Rika Nonaka with a bloody wrench in her hand.

Takato gasped for breath and gagged as he was raised off the floor by his friend. "I want to sing Takato." Rika's normally radiant violet eyes were glazed over, as if she were asleep. Her grip tightened as her victim struggled for breath.

"I want to sing." Six razor-sharp tentacles erupted from Rika's back. One of them stroked Takato's cheek, making him shiver. It slowly moved up his face and brushed a strand of hair away from his eye.

"I WANT TO SING!" The tentacle plunged itself into the boy's eye, causing him to grope at his face wildly with his hands, the tentacle struck again, submerging itself in his other eye. Takato screamed in agony as he felt the warm liquid dripping down his face.

"I WANT TO SING!" The six tentacles shoved themselves down Takato's throat, silencing his screaming. He tore at the creature with his hands until they pulled themselves out, decapitating him in the process.

Nineteen-year old Takato Matsuki woke up screaming.

His screaming quickly morphed into laughter as his best friend fell off the bunk above him. Henry Wong picked himself off the ground and glared at the Hazard tamer, currently engaged in a fit of laughter.

"It's not really that funny asshole." The grey-eyed tamer snapped in an attempt to shut him up. Takato wiped a tear out of his eye, "Not from your end!"

Henry sweatdropped, "Was it that dream again?" Takato's laughter died down and he stared out the window at nothing in particular. "Yeah. How long has it been since that day?"

The grey-eyed tamer displayed his usual brilliance with his reply, "Seven years, one hundred twenty four days and…" He glanced at the clock perched above a miraculously sleeping Terriermon, "Fifteen and a half hours."

Takato sighed, "Dude, you scare me sometimes. Point is, you'd think I'd be over it by now, but I remember every detail perfectly." His roommate snorted, "Apart from the whole decapitation thing."

The chocolate-eyed tamer shut him up with an icy glare, "I'm going for a walk." Henry raised an eyebrow, "It's four in the morning, they won't let you off campus." Takato flashed a grin, "Who says they'll know?"

The tamer pulled a hoodie and sweatpants over his undershirt and boxers and slipped on his goggles. He stopped in front of the door and glanced at his dinosaur friend. Guilmon also seemed to have the supernatural ability to sleep through his tamer's late night outbursts.

Takato thought about waking him, but decided against it. It was too much work, and the guy needed his sleep. He said a hasty "good night" to Henry and slipped outside. The hallway was empty and lucky for him; there was no sign of authority anywhere on campus.

The tamer slipped past the "Shinjuku University" sign marking the edge of the school grounds, and he was home free. The tamer's feet took him to the first place that came to his mind. Takato dragged himself to the park he had once called home. Well, at least the place he had once called his hang out…

He slowly marched past the playground and into the graveyard that marked his destination. He walked past a row of stones until he found the one he was looking for.

R.I.P.

Ryo Akiyama

A loyal friend and wonderful son

The Digimon King

"_Flashback"_

Sakuyamon's power rippled through Justimon's body, threatening to tear him apart. The boy and his digimon struggled to keep it under control. With all their might the pushed the power into the blade that covered their right arm.

Cyberdramon's commanding voice screamed from Justimon's body. "NOW RYO!" The boy's voice replyed from the same location, "You don't have to yell…"

"VOLTAGE BLADE!"

The weapon cut through the Cable Reaper like butter. Gallantmon turned to watch as he ascended the Mother D-Reaper, but his smiled turned to a look of fear as the mass of data pulled itself back together. The holy knight screamed in Takato's voice, "Ryo! Get out of there!"

Justimon leaped, but it was too late. A scythe at the end of the Reaper's arm caught him in the torso. The mega coughed and a familiar crimson liquid splattered the inside of his helmet. There was blood and data leaking from the gaping hole in his chest, he struggled to breathe, but the Reaper stabbed him again and picked his limp body up into the air.

Justimon turned his head, and in the dual voice of Ryo and Cyberdramon, calmly said, "Thanks guys, for everything. He turned back to the reaper and smiled inside his armor, "Hurry up you son of a bitch, I don't have all day." The reaper slashed a claw and Justimon's head fell to the ground.

"_End Flashback_"

There was no body. It was transformed into data and absorbed by the D-Reaper along with half the population of Shinjuku. That catastrophe directly let to the building of the graveyard, now filled to the brim with memorials to the D-Reaper incident.

Takato placed a flower on Ryo's grave and walked back to the park, solemn faced. His thoughts shifted back to his dream. The Parasimon incident was far less catastrophic than the Reaper. No one was killed, but Rika and Takato were scarred for life, both figuratively, and literally.

The tamer's thoughts of the redhead were cut short by none other than his "Dream Girl". Rika was leaning back on a bench, headphones on. Takato could hear the music from where he was, about ten yards away, _Ten Thousand Fists_ by Disturbed.

She was dressed in her trademark shirt (A complete heart), which she had cut at the bottom so anyone who looked at her from behind could see the enormous bite-mark coating her vertebrae. A scar she had received from a Parasimon seven years ago. She was wearing jeans, also a trademark of hers, and had her D-Power strapped around her waist.

Takato sat down on the bench next to her. She sighed and took off the headphones. Without opening her eyes she murmured a "Hello Goggles." He leaned back on the bench. "Isn't it a little late for you?"

The female tamer opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful violet corneas. "I could ask you the same question." The hazard tamer folded his arms behind his head, "I was thinking."

Rika slowly sat up letting a worried look cross her face before forcing it back to its normal hardness. "About what?" Takato shifted uncomfortably, "Well, when you were possessed by Parasimon…" He slammed his eyes shut and prepared to have the living daylights beaten out of him, but when no punishment came, he continued, "…what was it like?"

The girl's face softened and she lowered her head, trying to hide the fearful look on her face, "It was terrible. I was so… I guess scared would be the word… and then… it made me see my dad." Takato's eyes showed his sympathy for the tortured girl.

"He… We always used to sing together… before he left. And he wanted me to… but I couldn't. And he got mad at me and told me how worthless I was and… and…" She broke into a sob and buried herself in her hands.

Takato put a hand on her shoulder and blushed at the touch, but he willed himself forward. "I'm sorry Rika, I didn't know…" She sat up and dried her eyes, "It's okay… It's fine... Ummm hey Takato?

The chocolate-eyed tamer managed to rip his had away and raised an eyebrow "Yes? (Did she just use my real name?)" "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I never really got the chance to… no sorry… that's a lie… I just kept putting it off."

Takato tilted his head to the side, "Are you okay? You're acting kind of weird." Rika looked into his eyes, she was obviously trying to regain her cold composure, but was failing miserably, "Yeah, I'm fine… but… well what I want to say is… I mean I… I…"

"TAKATOMON!" The red dinosaur crashed through the park, tripped, and landed at Takato's feet. "!" Rika broke eye contact with the hazard tamer after realizing just how close their faces were and, fighting a blush, regained her usual scowl.

"What is it boy?" Queried the tamer. Guilmon leapt to his feet, "Digimon! Follow me!" The tamers jumped to their feet and raced after the dino. Rika looked the sky and called out her partner's name. Renamon appeared next to her immediately and stopped short with the rest of the group at the digital field coating the graveyard Takato had just left.

Takato groaned, "How'd we miss that?" Rika had her D-Power out and was trying to get data on the still unknown digimon. Three enormous heads burst from the sphere of fog and Rika's digivice started streaming.

"Cerberumon, the "Watchdog of Hell" that doesn't sound to great. He's a virus type and his attack is emerald blaze, but I'm no getting any info on level." Rika's tone gained an element of frustration after finding herself at this disadvantage, but she turned to her partner, "Renamon, walk all over him."

"With pleasure." The kitsune leaped into the air, gaining the attention of one of the heads.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Thousands of razor sharp diamonds rained down on the hound, but its jet-black coat seamed to deflect every single one.

"EMERALD BLAZE!"

A radiant green flame erupted from the center head, engulfing Renamon. The kitsune fell to the ground, unconscious and badly burned, but alive.

Rika rushed over to her fallen comrade and Takato turned to his partner, "Our turn."

"DIGIMODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon smiled as steam leaked from his mouth, he opened it and molten magma dripped from his lips, singing holes in the ground.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

The ball of superheated energy made a beeline for Cerberumon, but the three-headed monstrosity opened the leftmost mouth, and swallowed the sphere whole. The group barely had time to act surprised when the beast opened of the right mouth and sent the same attack back at Guilmon, sending him flying several yards.

Takato groaned, "Okay, that's just not fair." Rika looked over at him and his unconscious partner, then turned her attention to hers, also out cold. "Crap, we're screwed."

The hellhound advanced on Rika and opened its center mouth, which began leaking deadly emerald flames. Cerberumon lowered his head to Rika, who shut her eyes and waited for the end.

"METAL CANNON!"

A sphere of metal smacked the beast in the flank and it wheeled around only to meet a vicious kick from a small purple raptor with a triangular amber on its forehead. A boy, about the same age as the rest of the other tamers, clothed in a leather jacket and black jeans, stepped out from behind a tree and pulled out a card.

"DIGIMODIFY!" "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

The boy slashed his card and the raptor began the familiar sequence of digivolution

"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… REPTILEDRAMON!"

The purple was replaced with blue and yellow and the creature grew to about five times its normal size. Metal wings sprouted from his back and his originally foxy looking tail coated itself with armor.

"AMBUSH CRUNCH!"

The champion rushed the hellhound with remarkable speed and took a huge bite out of the mutt, taking one head off. The beast wheeled around in pain as the blood spouted out of the stump on its neck. The bleeding eventually stopped and the other two heads whorled around to the tamer's savior.

"EMERALD BLAZE!"

Reptiledramon fell to the ground; smoke erupting from some particularly bad burns on his body. The tamer pulled out a blue card and Takato and Rika's eyes widened.

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!"

"REPTILEDRAMON DIVIVOLVE TO… GRADEMON!"

The dragon skin was shed for a more humanoid look with golden armor covering his entire body and blue flowing cape flourished from behind his neck. The golden warrior placed a hand on his two rapiers attached to his hips.

"CROSS BLADE"

The mysterious digimon appeared behind the hellhound. The being had simply moved too fast for the human eye to track.

Cerberumon wheeled around to face the warrior and let out a low, menacing growl. The threat was cut short however when the golden knight sheathed his swords and the hound's remaining heads fell to the ground.

GrademonX: So? How do you like it?

Rika: Why is Ryo dead?

GrademonX: Makes it easier to do a Rukato.

Terriermon: Why did you put yourself in the story?

GrademonX: Because I'm a nerd and have no life. Why?

Terriermon: No reason. Oh, and while I'm at it, isn't Grademon from Xros Wars?

GrademonX: "Slams Terriermon against wall." MENTION THAT SHOW ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL RIP YOUR EARS OFF AND FEED THEM TO SUZY!

Terriermon: "Swallows" I'll shut up now.

Rika: "Laughs hysterically."


	2. From Russia With Love

Chapter 2: From Russia With Love

Rika: GrademonX doesn't own Digimon. As much as he wants to...

GrademonX: Hey! I didn't do my intro yet!

Terriermon: "Cough"

GrademonX: "Sigh" Our intro.

Rika: And do I care? Roll the fic!

GrademonX: Wait a minute! This is my fic!

Terriermon: Yes, but we could beat the crap out of you.

GrademonX: Touché... Roll the fic!

The tamer of the golden knight stepped forward and reached out a hand to Takato, whose body had been crouched over a recently revived Guilmon.

The chocolate-eyed tamer assessed the stranger's face. He was foreign, and seemed to be hardened by experience. His eyes were a harsh violet, not warm like Rika's but deep and calculating. He wore a smile that was completely sincere, and the look in his dark eyes told Takato he had no ulterior motive.

The hazard tamer took the boy's hand and allowed the unknown tamer to help him to his feet, "Well… Thanks. If you hadn't come I don't know what would've happened."

The boy spoke, he had a thick Russian accent and obviously had recently migrated from the Eurasian country due to the dialect of his voice, "There is no need to thank me, I was simply taking a stroll through the park when I saw a group of strangers being attacked by a three-headed dog."

The two young men stared at each other for a minute before breaking into a fit of laughter. Takato wiped a tear from his eye and shunted his accomplice over to the other member of the group. Rika raised an eyebrow when she saw him, "Thanks for saving our lives and all, but if you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?"

Takato sweatdropped and the Russian tamer chuckled, "My name is Nikita Alpovich. You may call me what you please. And who is this lovely couple I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Rika's cheeks grew a deadly shade of red and she screamed, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Nikita smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "Whatever you say miss…" "Rika." (Takato was surprised that she didn't explode when she opened her mouth.) "Well Miss Rika, if I may say so, you and my friend here look quite good together."

Rika erupted in rage and threw a punch at Nikita. The boy stepped to the side and grabbed Rika's wrist, holding it in place. He turned to Takato, "Your friend has quite a temper." The tamer shrugged, "You get used to it. I'm Takato by the way, nice to meet you."

The boy released Rika's hand, "Nice to meet you Takato. Maybe we see each other again soon?" The hazard tamer replied cheerfully, "Well I'll be at the university if you're looking for somewhere to hang out."

Nikita smiled, "Shinjuku University? I just transferred there. Maybe we see each other in class then hmm? I will stop by you're room if I find it. Oh, by the way…" He lowered his voice to a whisper so Rika's ears were shunned from the conversation, "That Rika girl? She wants to be your ''lyubovnik'"

The hazard tamer blinked, "My what?" Nikita just smiled his secretive smile, "As you Americans say, 'Google it.'" And with that the tamer called to his digimon, who had struck up a conversation with Guilmon and disappeared into the darkness.

Takato turned to see Rika, her face glowing red, but with the anger dissipated, the tamer was in no real danger. The girl rubbed her wrist and muttered, "That guy's got a strong grip." Takato smirked, "You sound impressed." Rika smiled back, "First time for everything."

The two walked home, their digimon occasionally trying to start up a conversation, which would always immediately be shot down by Rika. The two tamers kept stealing glances at each other, but would instinctively look away if they noticed the other was watching.

The walk was silent, but as they reached the crossroads that led to the separate gender dorms, the girl glanced at Takato, "Hey… Ummm… Gogglehead? Takato turned to the sound of his pet name, "Yeah?"

"About what Nikita said… Never mind. Night Goggles."

A look of sorrow crossed Takato's face, but he managed to hide it, "Ok, you too Rika." The hazard tamer made his way to his room, number 75 and looked down the hallway just in time to see a familiar leather jacket disappear into room 82. The hazard tamer yawned, "In the morning Takato, in the morning."

The boy stripped off his hoodie and slumped into his bed. He rolled over and stuffed his head into his pillow. "Guilmon?" he said in a muffled voice. "Yes Takatomon?" "You met his digimon right?" "Yes?" "Well what was he like?"

The red dinosaur's eyes lit up, "Dorumon? He was awesome! He says he's from this place called Rusha. Do you know where that is Takatomon?" "I'll tell you later boy." "Well guess what his favorite food is Takatomon?" The tamer rolled his eyes, every time his partner opened his mouth, the conversation ended up involving food.

"Ham and eggs?" The digimon rolled his eyes, "Takatomon? What's a ham and eggs?" "Later boy." Guilmon's eyes lit up again, "Well, Dorumon and Nikita went to your parents bakery and had some Guilmon bread!"

Takato could feel himself nodding off. He stared at the clock, and a 6:00 AM stared back at him. "That's great boy. I'm going to sleep for the next half hour if that's okay with you." Guilmon looked solemn faced at the ground, but nodded and curled up into a ball. Takato's eyes shut and he instantly fell into blackness.

"I want to sing." Six razor-sharp tentacles erupted from Rika's back. One of them stroked Takato's cheek, making him shiver. It slowly moved up his face and brushed a strand of hair away from his eye.

"I WANT TO SING!" The tentacle plunged itself into the boy's eye, causing him to grope at his face wildly with his hands, the tentacle struck again, submerging itself in his other eye. Takato screamed in agony as he felt the warm liquid dripping down his face.

"Takato, get up!" Takato opened his eyes slowly to meet the beady eyes of Terriermon, who was perched on his chest, his floppy ears coating the boy's body. "Get off asshole." The tamer sat up and the bunny lost his balance, falling to the floor with a thud.

Takato's roommate stuffed his foot in a sock and chuckled, "Don't be mean Takato, he's just trying to be helpful." His expression changed when he saw the look on the hazard tamer's face. "Hey Takato, are you okay?"

The boy was clutching his head with one hand and the side of his bed with the other. The world was spinning around him and he slumped to his knees. He heard Henry's voice screaming and felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to get up but just fell forward, the world swam around him and he lost consciousness.

"Takatomon!" The dinosaur ran to the motionless body of his tamer and nudged his body repeatedly with his nose in an attempt to arouse him. Henry slung Takato over his shoulder and called to his digimon, "Help me with the door!"

Terriermon shoved the door open (with some effort) and ran down the hall with Henry and Guilmon close behind. The bunny was going so fast he didn't look where he was going and crashed into a half-open door about half way down the hall.

A boy, clothed in a leather jacket and black jeans, and about Henry's age emerged from the door, followed by a purple-coated digimon with an amber on its forehead. He raised an eyebrow at the body over Henry's shoulder. "Takato?"

Henry snapped impatiently, "Are you ever going to move?" The other tamer replied with a thick accent, "Put him down." Henry frowned, "I'm sorry what?" Terriermon jumped up and down anxiously, "Just do it Henry!" The tamer frowned again, but he trusted his digimon companion, and laid his friend gingerly on the ground.

The Russian boy stripped Takato's shirt off and placed two hands over his chest. He pumped repeatedly, occasionally checking for a pulse. His eyes widened the third time he checked and sweat dripped down Henry's face, "What is it?"

The boy turned Takato over, "He has two pulses." He took off Takato's undershirt and Henry leapt back a few feet. Attached to Takato's back, was the all-too-familiar form of a Parasimon's controller.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Takato's voice echoed in the darkness. "Henry? Guilmon? Anyone?" Takato pressed forward, unable to see anything. The darkness was broken by a shining light, which the hazard tamer ran towards without hesitation.

The sight the boy witnessed was almost too much for him to bear. Rika was sprawled on the ground, one arm twisted in an awkward position, and blood covering her entire body. Her clothes were ripped and blood was leaking from her mouth and one eye.

The female tamer saw Takato and spoke, her voice was soft, like speaking was an unimaginable pain. "No… Stay back… Don't come near me." Takato stopped and a tear leaked from his eye. What had he done?

The Parasimon's tongue whizzed past Nikita's head and imbedded itself in the wall behind him. The grey-eyed tamer across the hall from him screamed, "Lure it outside! We can't fight it in here!" The Russian nodded and raced for the door.

"ELECTRIC BIND!"

Nikita turned just in time to see a green tongue inches from his face.

"BUNNY BLAST!"

Green pellets of energy rocketed through the hall and split the Parasimon's tongue in half. Terriermon landed in front of the Russian tamer and smiled. "Thanks," The boy breathed and pushed the door open. "Dorumon!" The dinosaur nodded and raced outside, followed by Henry and the green rabbit.

The two tamers both pulled out their D-Powers and held them up to the sky. The parted their mouths with the phrase that all wild digimon fear and hate.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO!"

The rabbit fused with Henry and power coursed through their body. Terriermon's ears were replaced with enormous mechanical arms while the same occurred in his stubby legs. The mechanical warrior reared his head, which had emerged out of the hole in his torso.

"MEGAGARGOMON!"

"DORUMON BIOMERGE TO!"

The Russian and his raptor fused and the human's energy radiated through the digimon. Their skin was coated with white radiant armor in a massive explosion and a giant sword appeared inside the sheathe on their back. The new warrior opened his eyes and his voice rang out in a declaration of his name,

"ALPHAMON!"

The spider leaped into the air, barely avoiding Alphamon's sword. The holy knight turned as his sword glowed a radiant blue.

"HOLY SWORD!"

A beam of energy shot out of the blade, nicking the parasimon and causing it to loose its focus.

"POWER PUMMEL!"

The hulking fist of Megagargomon slammed the parasimon to the ground. The spider struggled to get out of the enormous crater that was created by the impact, but before it could, Alphamon leaped into the air above it, pulled out its sword, and smiled as it grew a warm shade of green.

The knight slashed his sword a few times, and it seemed to leave scars in the air. The scars came together to form the Greek letter "Alpha." The Parasimon, realizing what was happening, scrambled faster, and almost made it too.

"ALPHA DESTROYER!"

A massive beam of energy fired from the "Alpha" floating in the sky and engulfed the parasimon. Megagargomon looked in amazement as the being disintegrated inside the shaft of energy. The behemoth smiled when the beam had dissipated and chuckled in Tarriermon's voice. "We could have done that."

"_The girl's dorm_"

Rika lay in her bed, her hair down from its usual spiky ponytail, throwing her digivice into the air and catching it as a way to focus her thoughts.

"I was so close today." She thought to herself. "He was right there, the moment was perfect, and I didn't take it."' She slammed her fist into the wall and cursed. What the hell was she thinking? He didn't like her. She turned over in her bed. Maybe it was for the best. At least she wouldn't have her heart broken.

Renamon's motionless body looked up. "You love him don't you?" Rika sat up. "Ye… What are you talking about Renamon?" The kitsune smiled. "Takato, I've seen the way you look at him. You can't resist him can you?"

Rika glared at her partner, "And what if I can't?" The fox sighed, "I know what you're thinking, and believe me, it's a lot more painful to keep it bottled up inside than to just tell him."

The girl scowled, "Why should I take advice from you? It's not like you've done this before." Renamon chuckled, "You don't know that." Rika smirked and lay down in bed, only to be aroused again by a scream,

"ALPHA DESTROYER!"

Takato awoke to the faces of Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon. The boy sat up and was relieved to find no bloody, beaten Rika in sight.

The hazard tamer looked around at the faces of his friends, who were anxiously awaiting some words from him. To oblige, the boy said the first thing that came to his mind. "Henry, you speak a little Russian right?"

The grey-eyed tamer raised an eyebrow but replied, "A little, but Takato, are you okay?" The brown-haired tamer nodded impatiently, "Yeah I'm fine, now do you know what 'lyubovnik' means?"

His best friend blinked, "Lover, why?" Takato blushed.

Rika: Subtile...

GrademonX: I'd like to see you do this.

Rika: "Punches"

GrademonX: Ow...

Terriermon: "Turns into a pop-tart and fly's around the room pooping rainbows" NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

Rika/GrademonX: ...


	3. Die Another Day

Chapter 3: Die Another Day

GrademonX: "Sigh" Here we are again…

Terriermon: What's wrong with you? 

GrademonX: I only got two reviews…

Rika: That's it? That's why you're all sulky?

GrademonX: Pretty much…

Terriermon: That is easily remedied, HEY READERS! REVIEW OR I'LL SICK RIKA ON YOU!

Rika: "Barks"

GrademonX: 0_0

Rika: GrademonX doesn't own digimon. However, he should and would be very happy if it came in the mail.

GrademonX: How would that work?

Terriermon: It wouldn't.

GrademonX: …Why do I put up with you? Roll the fic…

Takato rolled over in his bed, thinking about what Nikita had told him about Rika. "She wants to be your''lyubovnik.'"

The hazard tamer stuffed his face in his pillow, "He doesn't know what he's talking about, she'd probably just laugh." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, when sleep never came, he thought about his plans for tomorrow.

Today was the last day of his freshman year of college, he would be free of the torture in a mere (he glanced at the clock) six hours.

He would visit his parents at the bakery, and likely receive a lecture about 'responsibility' or something of the type. After that, his day was free, as were the next six weeks, he thought with a grin.

The boy calmed himself with the thoughts of leaving his prison and eventually, his eyes closed and his subconscious took over, free of any nightmares of the many things tugging at his heartstrings.

"_The next morning"_

Takato leapt out of bed and stuffed on his shoes, "Henry! It's SUMMER!" The grey-eyed tamer rolled over, still groggy from sleep and the hazard tamer grinned, "Ok, you're in charge of cleaning this place up."

Henry muttered something along the lines of, "Whatever you want M'am." And Takato raised his fist in silent victory. He turned his attention to his partner, sleeping soundly underneath Terriermon's tiny form.

Takato smiled at the sight of the two sleeping digimon. He'd let them sleep, they diserved the rest.

The boy raced outside and almost fell in the crater Alphamon had created the day before. (Henry had filled him in the day before.) He crept his way around it and found himself immersed in the streets of Shinjuku.

The tamer sprinted down the street, made a right turn, then two lefts, and found himself staring at the sign labeling the bakery bearing his last name.

He opened the door and a bell rang, signifying a customer. A tired voice, shrinking with age answered the chime, while attending to some bread bearing the likeness of Takato's partner digimon, "Welcome to Matsuki Bakery, how may I he… Takato?"

The Tamer's brown eyes glowed, "Hi mom." The elderly women moved with great swiftness for her age into her son's waiting embrace, "I haven't seen you for months! Oh! You must be famished! I'll fetch you some doughnuts." Takato smiled to himself, "Same old mom."

The boy finished his hardy breakfast of doughnuts and jellyrolls and started to head back to his dorm to pick up Henry for some wandering. He had not made it three blocks when a roar erupted from behind him.

The boy wheeled around just in time to see a car slam into the side of a building. His eyes watered when he saw a red liquid leaking from the bottom of the vehicle and his head snapped to the source of the killer.

It was a wolf, bipedal with jet-black fur and navy blue cargo pants. His eyes were a terrifying shade of red and his claws were coated with a familiar crimson liquid. There were bodies lying all around him with the same fluid covering their corpses.

A small girl, no older than five was kneeling next to her mother's decapitated head, begging it to wake up. The wolf was instantly on top of her. Takato screamed with the girl as the digimon plucked her off the ground and, after contemplating a bit, decided to rip her arm off.

The girl cried in agony as her right shoulder shot a huge spray of blood over her attacker, creating a terrifying effect as the scarlet liquid covered the area around it's already crimson eyes.

The monster grew tired of the girl and threw her to the ground, cracking her skull open on a fire hydrant. Takato watched as the monstrosity advanced through the street, taking each of his victims in a more brutal way than the last.

The hazard tamer tried to run, tried to get help, but his legs were glued to the ground, he could only watch the horrible scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

The creature reached the end of the street and stopped in front of an oil truck, he ripped a stop sign off the sidewalk and shoved it through the windshield, causing blood to splatter against any remaining glass, and lifted the truck off the ground.

Takato sunk to his knees as the monster flung the truck towards the closest skyscraper. There was a split second of silence before the massive explosion engulfed the entire base of the structure.

The hazard tamer covered his face with his arms as heat blasted his body, and didn't dare remove them until he heard the worst noise he had ever heard in his life. Quiet, but audible, creaking emanating from the skyscraper.

He turned and ran, tears streaming from his eyes as he headed for the college, he could almost hear the screams of the hundreds of people in the building as it collapsed into the next one, which fell into the next, which eventually settled in the side of the Hypnos building.

Rika opened her eyes; there was fire all around her and she could only hear a slight ringing. The purple eyed tamer turned her head to the side and clenched her eyes shut as she saw her right arm, twisted in a direction that couldn't possibly be normal.

Her hearing started to come back, as did the pain, and she was able to move her arm. That hurt. She screamed and tears leaked from her eyes, but she got the result she was looking for.

Her arm wasn't broken, but it was dislocated. She spied a broken piece of the reception desk near her left arm and grabbed it, placing it in her mouth. "This is going to hurt like a bitch…"

She lifted her arm off the floor, fighting the pain, and slammed it on to the floor. There was a click, and all pain left her arm for about a second, then it returned, causing her to involuntarily arch her back in agony, but she kept her dignity and held in her scream.

She lay where she had fallen, breathing heavily, and opened her eyes, taking a second to assess her surroundings. The violet-eyed tamer was inside a collapsed building, covered with a stick substance she knew all too well.

What scared her the most was that the blood wasn't her own she looked towards the ceiling and a torso, completely lacking any extremities, impaled by an enormous shard of glass.

She sat up and thought with relief that she was lucky, she was covered with cuts and was bleeding from a gash on her forehead, but she was alive. It was just that minute that two beings entered the hole in front of her.

The first was a black, bipedal wolf, whose eyes were filled with bloodlust and hatred, and the second was the last person she wanted to see her in the state she was in.

Takato's eyes seemed to be glowing. Not the normal warm-chocolate shade they usually were, but a fiery red, deep and uninviting. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-power, also glowing the same dark shade of red.

A red dinosaur appeared behind his tamer, his pupils feral and dilated. The hazard tamer stepped towards the dark wolf. He held his digivice to his chest and it's light engulfed him.

The wolf stared at him with its cold, unfeeling eyes. Takato stared back and opened his mouth as Rika stared in amazement. "You may have killed my friends, and you may have destroyed my home, but if you ever lay a hand on Rika, I'll make you feel pain ten times the amount you have inflicted today."

The wolf grinned slightly and moved with amazing speed towards the helpless girl, He plucked her off the ground and grabbed her arm. He pulled it backwards and there was a snap identical to the one she had heard when it had been relocated.

Rika screamed as the wolf threw her to the ground. He advanced on her and she raised her head. Her voice was soft, as if speaking was an unimaginable pain, "No… Stay back… Don't come near me."

The wolf reached for the female tamer, and her life flashed in front of her eyes. It was happy, she realized, she had parents who cared for her, a partner who would die for her, and friends who she had loved. But then she thought, and there was something she hadn't done, that she needed to do before she left. The wolf grasped her throat and she screamed, "TAKATO!"

A lance impaled the wolf's shoulder, setting the girl free. She glanced up at her knight in shining armor before scrambling back into a corner. Blood was leaking from the wolf-man's shoulder and it was grasping it with its un-injured hand.

Gallantmon's took a step forward and it growled. The holy knight smiled inside his helmet and said in the dual voice of Takato and Guilmon, "I warned you." The knight charged, slamming the lance into the wolf's other shoulder, this time pinning him to the wall.

The knight let go of his lance, leaving the digimon hanging from the wall, whimpering. He turned and landed a punch on the wolf's face, followed by another, and another, until blood ran out of the monster's crimson eyes.

He was howling, a plea to stop, and Gallantmon obliged. The knight placed a hand on the lance holding the beast to the wall, and yelled in a voice that reflected the anger in his eyes,

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"

The wolf arched it's back against the wall, the current of electricity overloading his brain with agony. It howled and it's eyes exploded, causing blood to coat the knight's shining armor, then it was still.

Rika opened her eyes to see Takato kneeling next to a wall, and beating the floor with his fist. She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He ceased his attack on the floor and looked up, she saw he had been crying as was evidenced by the streaks running through the splotches of blood on his face.

"Gogglehead… Lets go home." The tamer nodded and stood up, offering her a hand. She took it and followed him out of the collapsed Hypnos skyscraper. She stopped him at the exit and clenched her teeth for the second time during the day, slamming her arm against the wall.

Takato winced as a tear leaked out of the girl's eye. She quickly regained her composure and sighed to the hazard tamer, "If any one asks, we were never there." The boy blinked, "But, why?" Rika rolled her eyes, "I don't know about you, but I don't want my parents all over me with bandages." Takato nodded, "Good point…"

They walked, again in silence before Rika cracked a smile, "Great time for Renamon to go on a vacation huh gogglehead?" The boy smiled in a way that was just as fake as Rika's, "Yeah… Oh, and do you want me to like take you home or something" The girl smiled, "That would be fine." The walk was silent the rest of the way.

When they reached the girl's house, she turned, "Well… Bye…" She was staring into his eyes and he, unconsciously, was staring back. He realized what was happening and broke eye contact. "Well… Ummmm… Say hi to your grandma for me…" Rika nodded and turned.

As she reached the door she turned, "Takato?" He turned back, "Yeah?" She smirked, "Park tomorrow. Three o' clock." Takato smirked back nervously, "K!"

The girl turned back and smiled to herself. Tomorrow. She'd do it tomorrow. The violet-eyed tamer opened the door, "Grandma! I'm home!" "Oh! Welcome home sweetie! Could you come here? I need some help with something."

The tamer rolled her eyes, "K grandma." She walked into the kitchen, "What is it?" Her grandmother was standing over the counter with a knife, moving it up and down as if she were cutting vegetables, but there was nothing to cut, she was simply slicing through air.

"Grandma? Are you okay?" "Yes sweetie, but what's wrong with you? You look a little… peaked." She whorled around and swung the butcher's knife at her granddaughter.

Rika ducked and the knife missed her by inches. "Grandma, what the hell are you doing?" The girl backed up and her grandmother followed, stabbing at her with the knife.

Rika ducked again and the knife imbedded itself in the wall above her head. "Come back child. You need to see a doctor." The girl ran down her hallway, knocking down a chair in an attempt to impede her homicidal grandma's progress.

She didn't wait to see if it worked, and leaped into her room, locking herself in her closet. The tamer curled herself up into a ball and cried, "Where the hell are you Renamon."

Her eyes shot open as she heard the door to her bedroom slam open. She huddled in the corner and a dead silence reverberated throughout the room. It was broken by her grandmother's deadly plea, "Child, please come out. I only want to help you."

The tamer peered out through a crack in the door as her grandmother sliced open the sheets on her bed, then moved to the cabinet across from the closet she was hiding in.

Rika's attacker ripped the doors apart with her bare hands, and not finding her target, moved across to the closet. Rika gasped as her grandmother placed her hand on the doorknob. "I hear you child."

Her guardian's face appeared in the door, the knife glittering in the darkness. "I found you my precious." The woman raised her knife and Rika shut her eyes.

Terriermon: YOU ENDED WITH A FUCKING CLIFFHANGER!

GrademonX: He he he he he he!

Rika: "Grabs my face and slams me to the ground. Then proceeds to beat the crap out of me." WRITE MORE NOW!

GrademonX: As soon as I get a positive review for this chapter I will.

Rika: Ugh… Hurry up freaking readers!


	4. To View A Kill

Chapter 4: To View A Kill

GrademonX: I didn't like the last chapter.

Rika: Why not? I love it when I'm about to be killed by my grandma.

Terriermon: Don't you hate it when that happens?

GrademonX: I just feel that last chapter could have been better… I was trying to write it and watch 'Bridesmaids' at the same time. Not an easy task.

Rika: Why don't you just rewrite it?

GrademonX: The damage is already done.

Terriermon: You think we care?

Rika: We just want to know what happens!

GrademonX: "Sigh" Okay. This is completely a filler chapter. Barely any action. I felt the characters needed some development.

Rika: I don't care! I want to read your version of my life!

GrademonX: Fine. Roll the fic.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Dozens of razor-sharp crystals rocketed through the closet door, catching Rika's grandmother in the back. The woman stumbled to her knees and dropped the knife, creating a terrible clatter. Her eyes returned to their normal hue for a split second, then the color left them, along with all the life left in her body.

Rika rushed to her grandmother and grabbed her, not caring that the diamonds were cutting into her skin. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!" Tears streamed down her face as she shook her guardian's lifeless body in a futile attempt to arouse her. "Don't leave me!" She sobbed.

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the face of her partner. No, it wasn't her partner. Something was different. Renamon was a rock. Nothing got through to her; she felt nothing, or at least didn't show it. But Rika saw it, plain as day. The moisture on her face, the way her lips curled. Renamon was crying.

"Rika… I… I'm…" The girl tossed her partner's hand away, "You're what? You're sorry? You killed my grandma you bitch!" She knew, deep down, that she had no reason to be mad at the kitsune, if she hadn't acted when she did, Rika wouldn't even be there. But Rika didn't think. She never did. It was something she knew, and hated, but didn't bother to correct.

"Rika…" The fox reached out another paw to comfort her tamer, but the girl slapped it away, "You murdered her! She was the only thing I had left and you killed her! In cold blood! You killed her you bitch!"

Renamon shut her eyes, trying to stop more tears from coming, but they wouldn't cease. She spoke again, and reached out another paw in a final gesture of comfort. "Rika please…" Her voice shook.

As soon as her paw made contact with the tamer, the girl did something neither of them was prepared for. She slapped Renamon. Hard. Rika gasped at the sound of the impact and at the realization of what she had done. All the anger left her eyes, replaced by sorrow.

It was deadly silent. The fox slowly raised her paw to the red mark on her right cheek. Her eyes were wide. Rika reached out to her partner, begging for forgiveness. "Renamon…" But the fox was gone. And Rika was alone. All alone.

Beelzemon soared through the night sky, piercing the silent air like butter and a hot knife. Casting his terrifying silhouette across the empty streets of the east side of Shinjuku, untouched by the ShadowWereGarurumon attack.

The demon lord sighed. He loved the night. Dark, yet calm, peaceful, yet terrifying. He was in his element, he could see anything, hear anything, and do anything at a moment's notice.

He folded his wings and plunged to the ground, making a sound barely audible to even the most perceptive listener. His wings folded behind him and he strolled down the central path of the park. Maybe he could find a couple to scare, or maybe chase Calumon around a little, that's always fun. Or maybe he could… was that sobbing?

The demon lord wandered into the woods following the sound. He was the king of darkness, emperor of fear. But he couldn't handle someone crying. He silently groaned, "I have a freaking soft side. What has this world come to?"

He stopped. The sobs seemed to have ceased, but he sensed the sorrow in the air. He looked around, but all he could find was his elegant kitsune friend, perched upon a tree branch directly above him. He leaped up to the branch next to her and cleared his throat. "Haya toots. Ya think yous could help we with something? I heard some poor sap sobbing a while ago and went looking for um. I was wondering if maybe yous had…"

He stopped. Renamon was dead silent, that was usual, but Beelzemon sensed something. He looked at her eyes, they were shining. Also usual, the demon lord had always found her eyes attractive. But there were spots running down her fur, reaching from her eyes to her chin. Streams of liquid leaking from her eyes down her face. Beelzemon almost lost his footing. Renamon, the brick wall, was crying.

"Hey… toots? What's wrong?" The kitsune turned to him, his triad of eyes practically bleeding with concern. She managed to squeak out one word before breaking down again, "Rika." The demon lord placed a hand on her shoulder. "Work with me toots, you know how I hate crying. What about Pineapple Head?

Renamon quieted down and managed to recall the situation to her companion between sobs. Beelzemon nodded. "Won't lie toots. That's rough. But you gots ta remember, the kid's just lost her grandma." The kitsune let out another sob, "I… should have been there… if I hadn't gone to see Guilmon… none of this… none of this…"

Beelzemon quieted her down with his words, he was know for giving useless advice, but his speech, for once, made sense. "But yous did go to see Guilmon, and yous weren't there. It happened toots. Live with it. I may not be the best at this comfort thing. But that's the truth. There's no way yous could have known what was going to happen, and believe me, the girl's sorry as hell for what she did back there."

The kitsune turned away from her demonic friend. "You may be right Beelzemon. But… I can't just go back…" The demon stood up, shaking the branch, "Why the hell not. If I were the kid, that would be the first thing I'd want yous to do."

Renamon parted her lips in an attempt for a comeback, but found none. She turned to the direction her instincts told her the violet-eyed girl was. Without turning back she smiled. It was a gesture the demon lord would have missed even if he were looking, but to make herself clear, the kitsune spoke, "Beelzemon… Thank you." Then she was gone. The demon smiled and stood up, "Welcome."

Rika tore down the street, her shoes kicking up gravel as her feet carried her to nowhere particular. "Alone. Alone. Alone." Her own voice repeated in her head. "Alone." She found herself in the middle of the street and turned to see an eighteen-wheeler rocking towards her. "Alone." She knew she should run, but she didn't. She couldn't.

Then it stopped. She was on the sidewalk again. The truck rushed by, the words painted on the trailer a colored blur. The tamer felt a fuzzy hand wrap its fingers around hers and smiled. "Renamon… Would you ever…" The kitsune smiled back, "Yes, don't even say it, I don't want you losing your edge." But Rika lost it; she pulled her partner into an enormous hug and sobbed, "I'm so sorry Renamon. I don't disserve this. You saved my life, and I… I just thought there was no one left after grandma…" The kitsune hugged her back. "You have me Rika. You always will."

Takato smirked, he had Henry on the ropes, the two tamers were pressing buttons so fast the controllers were struggling to hold together. Takato's character launched Henry's across the screen and the grey-eyed tamer groaned as the game-defining message flashed across the screen in blood red letters, "FINISH HIM!"

Takato smiled and punched in the command. The light blue ninja under Takato's control fired a blast of ice at Henry's orange-coated warrior, freezing him from the waist down. The blue warrior grabbed his opponent by the chest and pulled up, separating his torso from his legs. The blood exploded out of the orange ninja's torso as the victory message flashed before the group's eyes, "Sub-Zero wins. FATALITY."

Henry sighed and flopped to the floor on his back. "That makes us 34 you and 0 me… Wow… I suck." Takato laughed, there was nothing like a couple hours of Xbox to cool your nerves after a day of being attacked by an evil werewolf.

The group's giggle-fest was interrupted by a knock on Takato's hotel door. Terriermon tilted his head in a look of puzzlement, "Who would want to visit Takato?" The hazard tamer got up and stretched his legs, "You for one. Coming!" He opened the door to see the familiar scowl of Rika.

"Hello Gogglehead. It pains me to ask help from anyone, but my house is currently unusable and I was wondering if I could live here for a little." He drew a breath to ask the obvious question, but the redhead's expression stopped him short. Instead he only nodded and moved out of the way to let her in.

The violet-eyed tamer shuffled into the room and spied Henry with his partner perched on his shoulder. She nodded her greeting, "Brainiac." The remark was met with a snarky, "Asshole" and the grey-eyed tamer turned to Takato. "I better be getting home, I see you have other company anyway. Goodbye 'Oh Great Champion of 'Mortal Kombat.''"

Takato smirked, "Get out." Henry waved to the group and stepped out, only returning to pick up the vest he had forgotten on the hanger. Takato turned to his guest. "Well… Rika. Hi…" The female tamer roller her eyes, "Where should I put my stuff?"

The hazard tamer snapped out of his trance, "Oh… Well, I guess you can have the bed. I'll take the couch. Just put it anywhere you want." The violet-eyed tamer dropped her bag next the door and plopped down on the couch. Takato sat down next to her, "Long day?" She snorted, "Please don't bring it up." It was less of her usual demand and more of a plea, so the boy decided to drop the subject.

Takato flipped on the TV. After a couple minutes of 'Being Human' Rika turned to her host. "I hope you realize I came here because you were the closest of the tamers to my house and that's the only…" She trailed off and blushed as she caught his eye, but shook the feeling off. "That's the only reason! Clear?" Takato raised an eyebrow but decided not to question her. "Crystal."

Several hours later, Takato showed Rika her, or rather his, room. "I don't use this closet so I guess you can put your stuff in it. Bathroom's over there, and this is the bed…" He grunted as he attempted to pull the bed out of its resting place inside his couch. "This is the BED!" He heaved again to no avail and wiped his brow. "Crap. It's stuck. I guess you'll sleep on the couch and I'll sleep on the floor." The girl smirked, "Just like you Goggles."

Fast-forward a few hours and the tamers have their sleeping arrangement in play. Rika squirmed around on the couch, freezing her butt off, while Takato had the same problem. A couple hours into the night with neither of them sleeping Rika finally spoke, "Dammit Gogglehead! It's freezing in here!" The hazard tamer groaned, "The apartment isn't insulated. Not my fault." The female tamer shivered and Takato sighed. He sat up and handed Rika his blanket. "Take it. I can live." His involuntary teeth chattering gave away his charade.

The violet-eyed girl stared at him. Takato, always thinking of other people, never himself. He was selfless to a fault. She envied him. She could never be like that. But she could try. "No, keep it, I'll be fine." She shivered again and Takato rolled his eyes, "Rika please. Take it." The girl sat up, sensing there was no way out of the situation, and sighed, "Fine, we'll share."

She eased her way on to the ground and wrapped both tamer's blankets around both of them. The two were uncomfortably close, but both were very, very warm. "Okay… Well…. Night goggles…" The hazard tamer turned to his friend. "Night Rika." They were both uncomfortably aware of how red their faces were.

Rika clenched her fist and thought to herself, "Just do it!" She opened her violet eyes to Takato's amber ones. "Gogg… Takato?" She queried, "Yeah?" came the reply. She buried her face in her pillow and whispered, "Could I ask you something?" The hazard tamer attempted to avoid the awkwardness with the answer, "You just did."

She looked into his eyes again, "Please Takato. Be serious. Just this once. For me?" Takato sighed, "Alright. What is it?" Rika leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Hold me." The hazard tamer blushed, but obliged, wrapping his arms around her. She nestled her head in his chest and he buried his cheek in her hair. Rika smiled, how could she ever think she was alone?

GrademonX: How was it?

Terriermon: Freaking awesome man!

Rika: I hate romances and I LOVED that!

GrademonX: Readers, I'm sorry if that sucked, I'm writing this at "Glances at clock." 12:26 AM… Ugh…

Terriermon: Get your rest man.

Rika: You'll need it for the next chapter.

GrademonX: Review PLEASE! I need motivation.


End file.
